More precisely, the invention relates to a grinding system comprising:                a grinding mill including a housing and a grinding mechanism which is mounted in said housing and which is adapted to grind particles of a material,        a reload cartridge adapted to be removably coupled to said grinding mill, said cartridge defining an internal volume which is adapted to contain said material to be ground, said cartridge having at least one closure member which is adapted to close said internal volume before said cartridge is coupled to said grinding mill and to open toward said grinding mechanism when said cartridge is coupled to said grinding mill.        
Document US-A-2006/006262 discloses an example of such a known grinding system, in which the closure member has to be manually moved between an open position and a closed position, which complicates the use of the grinding system. In particular, a user may unsuccessfully try to grind material with the grinding mill if the closure member of the cartridge is in the closed position.